The Questions of a Daughter
by flavescens
Summary: "Satu pertanyaan lagi ya."/Sasuke tidak kaget. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan putrinya. Juga sudah terbiasa dibuat bingung. Sekarang pun, ia kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak ingat pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu pada Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya tidak punya waktu untuk cinta. Itu adalah hal yang tabu baginya./HEADCANON/Enjoy!


**The Questions of a Daughter**

 **.**

 **Presents by flavescens**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa,"

Malam itu, bulan bersinar lebih terang daripada biasanya. Sasuke membiarkan tirai jendela kamar putri kecilnya terbuka, memberi jalan bagi sinar putih itu untuk masuk dan membias ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia sudah mulai menyamankan diri di kasur, namun panggilan halus yang meluncur dari bibir Sarada membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur.

"Ya?"

Ahh, ia pikir Sarada sudah terlelap. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Malahan, gadis kecil itu kini menatapnya penasaran dengan sepasang mata besar yang diwarisinya dari Sakura.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana kau dan mama bertemu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan permintaan. Sasuke berpikir sebentar, kemudian menjawab,

"Kami bertemu di akademi."

Sarada mengangguk sesaat.

"Lalu?" Dan kembali bertanya.

"Lalu, kami bergabung dalam tim yang sama dan menjadi teman."

Diam-diam, ia berharap jawabannya itu mampu menghapus rasa penasaran Sarada, agar gadis kecil itu berhenti bertanya dan segera tidur. Namun, ketika pertanyaan selanjutnya terdengar, Sasuke sadar bahwa malam ini tidak akan berakhir semudah yang ia pikir.

"Hmm, begitu. Setelah itu?"

"Setelah itu..."

Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan desa. Sakura mencoba menghentikannya, namun hatinya telah sepenuhnya dirundung dendam, dan dendam itulah yang kemudian mengendalikan setiap tindak-tanduk Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Di saat itu, ia bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan urusan cinta, apalagi berangan-angan akan menikah dengan Sakura di masa depan. Sakura adalah bagian dari Konoha. Setiap bagian dari Konoha adalah musuh. Sakura adalah musuh...

Mereka berkali-kali berusaha saling membunuh, meskipun pada akhirnya, tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Sakura mungkin memang pada dasarnya tidak mampu-bukan masalah kekuatan, melainkan perasaan. Tapi Sasuke? Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura kala itu jika saja tidak ada seorang pun yang menghentikan aksinya setiap kali ia berusaha menghabisi nyawa perempuan tersebut.

Di antara semua hal mengerikan yang mampu ia ingat, tak ada satu pun dari itu yang bisa ia sampaikan pada putri kecilnya-putri kecil mereka.

Karena itu, Sasuke diam. Lama sekali. Sampai suara Sarada kembali tertangkap indra pendengarnya.

"Gomen ne, Papa."

Sarada meminta maaf. Putrinya meminta maaf di saat ia bahkan tidak membuat satu kesalahan pun.

"Aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah. Sepertinya belum saatnya aku mengetahui-"

"Iie," Sasuke menggeleng pelan, menepis perasaan bersalah yang mulai memenuhi benak Sarada.

"Setelah itu, kami berpisah. Aku tinggal di luar desa, sedangkan mamamu menetap di sini. Meskipun begitu, kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali. Saat perang berlangsung, kami berjuang bersama dengan shinobi lainnya. Kau tahu? Dia petarung yang hebat. Saat itu aku sadar, dia sudah menjadi wanita yang sangat kuat. Ada begitu banyak hal yang berubah selama aku tinggal jauh darinya."

"Benarkah?" Sarada memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Mata gelapnya berbinar-binar, antusias mendengar cerita yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dari sang mama.

"Ya. Setelah perang berakhir, kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Tak lama kemudian, kau lahir ke dunia. Melengkapi kebahagian kami saat itu," tutup Sasuke sembari mengetuk pelan dahi Sarada dengan dua jarinya.

"Aa. Aku mengerti," gadis kecilnya tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Sasuke menghela napas, lega karena berhasil menceritakan kisah masa lalu ia dan Sakura tanpa harus membohongi Sarada-mengabaikan fakta ada begitu banyak hal yang dengan sengaja samarkan.

"Tidurlah. Kau ada kelas 'kan besok?"

Sarada berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata,

"Jangan pergi sampai aku tidur ya, Papa. Aku takut kau akan pergi duluan sebelum aku bangun besok."

Sasuke mengerti. Putri kecilnya sedang manja karena ia tau kalau papanya akan pergi lagi besok. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lantas mengangguk.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya.

Sarada membenarkan posisinya dan memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke mulai membelai halus rambut hitamnya. Namun, sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Papa," panggilnya, kali ini ia tidak membuat kontak mata dengan sang papa. Netra jelaganya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. Berandai-andai.

"Aku sudah senang saat kau menutup mata," kata Sasuke main-main sambil menghembuskan napasnya lumayan kencang. Sarada terkikik.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi ya," ucap putri Uchiha itu dengan nada memohon.

"Hn. Tapi janji kau akan tidur setelah aku menjawab."

"Iya, iya," janji Sarada. Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan terakhirnya,

"Apa kau selalu mencintai mama sejak dulu?"

Sasuke tidak kaget. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan putrinya. Juga sudah terbiasa dibuat bingung. Sekarang pun, ia kebingungan haus menjawab apa. Sasuke diam lagi. Sedikit lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ia mulai memutar balik kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu sembari terus mengelus puncak kepala Sarada.

Ia tidak ingat pernah merasakan perasaan semacam itu pada Sakura saat mereka masih di akademi. Saat itu, ia melihat Sakura sebagaimana ia melihat gadis-gadis lainnya. Berisik. Menyebalkan.

Hanya saja, semenjak tergabung dalam tim tujuh dan terlibat bersama dalam banyak misi berbahaya, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu setiap kali melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu-perasaan ingin selalu berada di sampingnya agar ia bisa memastikan kalau Sakura baik-baik saja. Sasuke ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melindungi Sakura setiap kali gadis itu dihadapkan pada keadaan-keadaan sulit. Jikapun harus meninggalkannya, akan ia pastikan Sakura ditemani oleh seseorang yang bisa diandalkan.

Setelah itu, pasca kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa dirinya selama ia menjadi ninja pelarian, satu-satunya hasrat yang ia rasakan terhadap Haruno Sakura adalah keinginan untuk membunuh. Namun perasaan itu tidak terkhusus untuk Sakura saja. Pada dasarnya, Sasuke akan tanpa segan membunuh siapa saja yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya-dan pada saat itu, Sakura adalah salah-satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

Beralih ke perang dunia, saat 'kegilaannya' sudah mulai mereda. Sasuke sudah bilang, ia merasa kagum pada kemampuan Sakura saat itu. Sekaligus berterima-kasih-perempuan itu membantunya di beberapa kesempatan. Kalau ia tidak salah mengingat, Sakura sempat, lagi-lagi, menyatakan betapa perempuan itu sangat mencintainya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa kala itu. Ia hanya tidak punya waktu untuk cinta. Itu adalah hal yang tabu baginya.

Barulah setelah perang berakhir, Sasuke mulai bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Ia mengerti mengapa hatinya merasa hangat saat Sakura meminta untuk diajak pergi. Ia mengerti mengapa jemarinya bergerak refleks untuk mengetuk dahi perempuan itu-membagi gestur pertanda kasih sayang yang selalu ia dapat dari mendiang Itachi. Saat itu akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa ia memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Semenjak itu pula, Sakura selalu menjadi alasan mengapa ia harus kembali ke desa. Perempuan itu memberinya rumah, tempat untuk kembali pulang. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melamar Sakura, menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Seutuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tersadar akan sesuatu. Sembari menepuk pelan kepala Sarada, ia berkata,

"Ya. Kurasa begitu. Hanya saja, perlu waktu lama hingga aku sadar,"

Hening. Sarada tidak merespon. Ketika Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah sang putri, ia menemukan gadis kecilnya sudah terlelap. Sasuke menghela napas, ia kebanyakan berpikir sampai-sampai ditinggal tidur oleh si penanya. Dikecupnya singkat dahi Sarada. Bibirnya menggumam,

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyadarkan papa."

Dengan itu, Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia membenarkan letak selimut Sarada, menutup tirai, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Sakura masih terjaga saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Wanita itu duduk bersandar di atas kasur sembari membaca buku. Ia melirik Sasuke sebentar, sebelum kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya.

Ahh, akhir-akhir ini Sakura semakin terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Meskipun terdengar salah, namun terkadang, Sasuke merasa cemburu pada Sarada yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari wanita musim semi itu. Janggal memang, tapi ia rindu pada Sakura yang bisa dengan mudah ia buat takluk dengan satu kerlingan mata.

Malam itu, bulan bersinar lebih terang daripada biasanya, dan lagi-lagi, tirai jendela dibiarkan terbuka. Sakura tampak seperti malaikat ketika parasnya dihujani oleh cahaya bulan. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan tubuh mungilnya dibalut gaun tidur manis berwarna gelap.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang istri.

Akhirnya, Sakura menutup buku bacaannya dan meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas.

"Aku menunggumu, Anata," ucapnya sembari mematikan lampu tidur.

Kamar menjadi remang. Hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan.

Sasuke beranjak menuju kasur, dan berbaring di samping Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu menyamankan diri.

"Bagaimana Sarada?"

"Baik-baik saja. Kami membicarakan banyak hal."

"Benarkan? Tentang apa? Kalian tidak membicarakan aku 'kan?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Sedikit. Dia bertanya bagaimana mamanya dulu saat masih di akademi." Ada sedikit kebohongan di sini, tapi biarlah. Sasuke sedang ingin mengerjai istrinya.

"Lalu? Kau jawab apa?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan-menahan tawa.

"Kau tau sendirilah. _Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!_ " Ucap Sasuke, berusaha menirukan gaya bicara Sakura di masa lalu setiap kali berhadapan dengan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura merengut. Ia tidak ingat pernah memekik semenyedihkan itu saat masih di akademi. Suaminya adalah aktor yang buruk.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ia menyampirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Sakura ke belakang telinga, kemudian mengetukkan dua jarinya di sana.

"Aku bercanda. Tenang saja, kami membicarakan sesuatu yang berguna," dalih pria itu kemudian.

"Seperti jutsu atau semacamnya?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn. Hal-hal seperti itulah." Sasuke tidak berbohong. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia sempat memberitahu Sarada betapa Sakura adalah seorang pengguna jutsu yang luar biasa saat masih di medan perang.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Raut cemberutnya sudah luntur sejak tadi.

"Kupikir kau akan tidur bersamanya malam ini?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menemaninya sampai ia tidur. Dia memahamimu."

Sakura terkekeh kecil atas pernyataan sang suami.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya, kini berbaring menghadap ke arah Sakura yang juga melakukan hal serupa. Ia menatap dalam mata emerald perempuan yang ia sayangi itu, kemudian berkata,

"Maksudnya, dia mengerti kalau papa dan mamanya butuh waktu berdua."

"Heh, itu bisa-bisa kau saja," kekeh Sakura lagi. Rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sasuke menggodanya. Rasa hangat yang menyelubungi hatinya bahkan mulai menjalar hingga ke pipi. Tanpa sadar, ia memukul pelan dada Sasuke untuk menutupi salah tingkah.

"Akh!" Yang tidak terduga, pria itu mengerang pelan.

"Jangan pakai cakra kalau mau memukul," bisiknya kemudian.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

"Masa sih keluar begitu saja? Aku memukulnya pelan kok." Sakura menatap kepalan tangannya lama.

"Maaf ya. Aku membuatmu sakit ya?"

Wanita itu mendongak, kemudian membelai wajah rupawan suaminya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tentu saja, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan hal itu. Maksud hati mau bercanda. Tapi rasanya tidak apa-apa juga kalau begini jadinya.

Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah kala melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya karena khawatir. Ini tidak benar! Rasanya pertahanan Sasuke akan runtuh kalau begini terus.

Dan ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu, Sasuke sudah tidak lagi peduli.

Ia meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan membawa wanita itu mendekat. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Malam ini, Uchiha Sakura adalah miliknya.

Lagi.

Dan selamanya akan begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin headcanon :')  
Saya putus asa nyari" fanfiksi headcanon sasusaku akhir" ini, so, i decided to write it myself in the end :')

Satu lagi, i don't feel sorry for sasuke's character, in case ada yang ngerasa dia OOC. Saya pribadi gak ngerasa gitu sih, saya mikirnya Sasuke bakal so sweet aja gitu sama Sarada since she is his one and only daughter. Terus sama Sakura... indeed, gak ada satupun dari kita yang benar" tau gimana tingkah Sasuke pas lagi berduaan doang sama istrinya karena Kishimoto-sama emang gak pernah kasih lihat. Jadi, yah begitulah :')

Anyway, selamat tahun baru semua! Semoga kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik di tahun 2019. Aamiin :)

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Flavescens**


End file.
